What about your biotic training Commander?
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: This is a pre ME story Kaidan and Shepard are talking about their Biotic ablilties and it comes to how Shepard learned to use hers. Eighteen an already enrolled in the Alliance Military is great but keeping Biotic abilities hidden is hard, Carly Shepard shows her ability and is tranferred to Biotics and she makes an unusual friend there too hinted Shenko fic


"Commander, may I ask about your Biotics training?" Kaidan asked Shepard as he rubbed his hand over his forehead He fixed his eyes on hers.

"Wow, ok sure. I was eighteen, when I first noticed my powers. I could move things around." Shepard said "I had just enlisted, and my Commanding officer at the time noticed."

Carly Shepard was fresh faced and eighteen years old, she had her dyed black hair cut to her shoulders. Her green eyes focused on Commander Davidson, he was thirty at least and was stuck teaching teenagers. The recruits stood in a line holding M-8 Avengers and their Omni-tools on display, He scanned the line most of the recruits were men except for one girl.

"Hey sweetie, the nurse's tent's over there." He said condescendingly

Shepard scowled and scrunched her eyes; she had noticed that she could manipulate things with her mind and a crazy blue haze. She was thinking of a push she could unleash on him, she imagined him crashing into the wall behind. Her mother told her to control those urges. Her hand that held the assault had a blue haze build around her hand; instinctively she used the biotic charge building and launched it at a few empty bottles that were stood up on the storage crate that held a few spare assault rifles. The blast scattered the bottles over the floor, the other recruits looked at her and were a little scared, and the instructor looked at her with an odd look.

"What implant do you have, Shepard?" He asked

Carly looked at him and frowned.

"What implant?" She asked

"Biotics have implants to control their biotics." He said

Davidson, put his hand to his comms device and radioed the Biotics Regulator. Shepard was led to the med bay; she was going to have an implant put in.

"Do you remember getting your implant?" Shepard asked Kaidan her eyes focused on his

Kaidan frowned, and looked at her "Yeah it was painful, and I was young."

"I was eighteen years old, a lot older than you must've been." Shepard said "It was so painful."

The scalpel sliced through the skin on the back of her neck, they held her down on the table and inserted the L3 implant into her body. When they had sealed the incision up, they transferred her to Biotic Training. She passed out when she looked at the scar when she reached the Biotics quarters.

When she came too, she looked up into the face of a boy who had a bright smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a Canadian accent

Carly sat herself up and rubbed her neck carefully, trying not to irritate her scar.

"Yeah I just got an implant put in." She said

"I have an L2, you probably have an L3." He said "People call me Charlie."

"Nice to meet you I am Carly." She said

"That was you?" Kaidan asked

Shepard looked at him, confused her eyes locked onto his.

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked

"I remember meeting a girl, when I signed up with the Alliance and she was a new Biotic. I am Charlie." He said

Shepard gasped and looked at him confused.

"Oh my god, I had my hair black then and less freckles." She said. "You want me to carry on the story?"

Kaidan nodded and smiled.

The next day Carly went to an induction to Biotics seminar, she half hoped to see the boy, Charlie; she had met the day previously. He seemed like a nice boy, if a little odd, he was mostly very quiet, but he was cute. Carly sat in the lecture hall and paid attention as closely as she could, her grades were flawless, and she had a little Biotics training as her mother had read some books on Biotics and showed it to Carly. She pretended to make notes on the lecture.

When it came time to practice, they were given a bottle of energy drink to keep up energy. The other Biotics had joined the newest Biotics, they were all practicing it was mostly creating barriers, throwing a ball and pulling the same ball. She saw Charlie and he was demonstrating his powers carefully and precise. Carly was able to throw, she had been taught that by an Asari the crew of the Einstein had saved. She spent most of the time learning to pull the ball to her gently; she had managed it a few times. Pushing it back after she did it every time, her energy drink had run out quickly as she wasn't use to the effort. She stayed behind everyone had gone to practice, pushing and pulling the ball, out of the corner of her eye she could see Charlie stood behind her. He was holding a bottle of something; it was hard to tell as it was dark in colour.

"Here, I thought you could use this." He said as he held out the bottle

"Thanks." Carly said as she took it from him "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Carly looked into his eyes and smiled at her.

"Maybe I think your cute, maybe I was a confused Biotic like you." He said before he left.

Carly stood there as she watched him leave; she took a sip from the bottle before she tried to learn the barrier. She was trying for a few hours; she had managed to make the barrier work three times. When she decided to give in it was time for dinner, she headed back to the Biotics quarters.

She sighed; she half imagined she'd be fighting something again. Not stuck on an alliance outpoint on Mars learning how to use her natural Biotic abilities. She remembered back to when she had told Captain Hannah Shepard, she was going to join the Alliance. Her mother was shocked as she had lost her husband and Carly's father, they had been on ships for most of Carly's life and she wanted to embrace that life. But Hannah wasn't surprised; Shepard women were stubborn when it came to what they wanted.

Back at the quarters, Carly saw her datapad flashed with an incoming message.

"Hey Carly, you got a message." Charlie said calmly

Carly waved her hand and picked up her datapad, it was a message from her mother.

_Hi Sweetie,_

_I hope everyone there is treating you kindly. Make sure you show them what we Shepard women are like. Don't forget to write to me_

_Love Mom._

When they were all ready to serve with the Alliance, Carly and her friend Charlie were sent on different ships.

"I can't believe that you were Carly." Kaidan said

Shepard smiled lightly and raised her eyebrows

"We'll we never really traded last names, it's good to see you again Charlie." Shepard said

The two of them looked at each other in a different light. They had been flirting since they came back from Therum, after saving Dr T'Soni.

"Carly huh, still is a nice name. I think I like you hair that colour." He said


End file.
